


Burning a Year

by iArgent



Series: Mimosaville 2019-2020 [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Boat, M/M, New Years, New Years kisses, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Vasco  realizes this life isn't one he ever expected for himself. He's pleased with it.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Mimosaville 2019-2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Burning a Year

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME CUTE STUFF I WROTE EIGHT OF THESE I'M A FOOL

Vasco tucked his legs underneath him, tunic unlaced and breeches traded out for a softer pair a book of poetry in his lap as De Sardet wandered in with a silver tray with steaming mugs.

“Hot rum?” De Sardet asked, almost rhetorically as he handed a thick mug to Vasco as he was saying it.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Vasco said, snagging the mug and slowly pressing the rim to his lower lip, waiting for any singular movement or outburst from De Sardet to indicate the liquid hadn’t been cooled, and would in fact, render him unable to taste for the next week. Again.

“I learned my lesson, you can drink.” De Sardet said dryly, setting the tray aside and climbing on the settee and grabbing a blanket to pull over both of their legs. De Sardet reached for his own book. Flipping the weathered pages to the bookmark and setting the woven object aside.

“You’re not working, right?” Vasco asked after a few moments. “That isn’t statework disguised as a mystery novel?”

“No, it’s about a butler who kills his Lord and tries to frame his mistress, if I haven’t missed my guess.” De Sardet said, half distracted, half enthused, and Vasco couldn’t help a happy smile as he watched his lover tear through the book.

“Who do they want you to think is the killer?” Vasco asked offhand, silently mouthing a particularly heavy line from the poem he was reading, a long finger tracing the line. De Sardet would either answer, not respond, or tell him to leave him alone, so he wasn’t very worried about bothering him.

“Oddly, the grandmother.” De Sardet said airily. “But you can see the holes right away.”

“Or maybe we’ve investigated a few too many frame jobs.” Vasco added, shuffling a little to bend his legs rather than having them folded beneath them.

“Probably.”

Vasco smiled and turned his page, taking a sip of the warmed rum and then, for a moment, closed his eyes. He may not have seen his life on land. He’d never considered it, actually. Never thought he’d give up the Fleet Admiral title. Never thought he’d settle on a dangerous isle. Never thought he’d be married to the Governor of said isle.

But Petrus had been here earlier today to leave candles. Siora had swung by with a plant, as was her peoples tradition. Aphra had brought a scented oil for the candles that gave off a pleasing scent. Kurt had been over for six hours playing cards while Vasco waited for De Sardet to get home, baffled as ever with having a day off.

“Vasco?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“No.”

“Good, according to the bonfire that just went up-”

Vasco’s eyes flew open only for De Sardet to push him back down.

“I can see the shadows from the window, calm yourself.”

“Only if you kiss me to ring in the the new year.” Vasco added, brain catching up to the meaning of the bonfire.

“I suppose I can oblige.” De Sardet stated, leaning in to tilt Vascos chin to him, and pressing their lips together.

Yes, Vasco thought, mouth warm and heart warmer, life on land was much better than he’d expected.


End file.
